


The first time or the thousandth

by curlydots



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Denial of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots
Summary: Galo trusts Lio to know what they both want.





	The first time or the thousandth

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes a girl just really wants to write a cute himbo thinking he's straight

It's only happened once. Galo saved some guy from a pretty nasty fire who was really, really grateful for it. It's not like that's never happened before, people hitting on Galo after a successful rescue. Adrenaline did weird things to a person. It was just that this time they ran into each other after he'd had a few drinks with Aina, and this time he didn't politely laugh it off. This time he let a near stranger suck him off and came so hard he nearly passed out.

But that was a one-time thing. He felt shitty about it but they hadn't even kissed. He didn't mind whatever Lio was into at all, Lio was his friend, it just wasn't how he rolled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine anyway," Lio says dismissively. They're in Galo's room, sitting on Galo's bed, while they talk. There wasn't a whole lot of space between them, though Galo was sure they'd been sitting on opposite sides only minutes earlier.

He'd invited Lio over after they and everyone at Burning Rescue had gotten dinner together. It just seemed right since everyone else had left long before them and the restaurant had closed. It'd been 10 and it hadn't felt like they were done talking so naturally Galo brought him to his apartment. Lio had looked happy about that and Galo had been happy that Lio had been happy because that's how they usually were: in sync, able to figure out what the other person wanted. Just maybe not in this instance.

"Hey, are you totally ignoring what I'm saying?" Galo asks. At some point Lio's hand had magically appeared on his thigh.

"Of course not." Lio's hand slips higher. "I asked you if you'd want to blow me," Galo flinches, "you did _that_. And then you started ranting."

"I wasn't ranting!"

"You were a little." His hand drifts dangerously higher up Galo's thigh. Not that anything bad was going to happen just because Lio got too close to his dick. "I didn't think you were the type of man to mince his words. Am I wrong?"

"No, of course not!"

"I didn't think so. You know a simple ‘no’ would be enough?"

"Duh."

"Good." His other hand pushes Galo's hair aside and Lio lifts himself onto his knees and closer to Galo's face. It's an intensely seductive move, even Galo can see that. "You don't need to be so nervous."

"Nervous?" Galo laughs and puts his hands on his hips. "You're talking to a man who's punched a planet back to life! What do I have to be nervous about?"

Lio smiles back, less seductive than politely exasperated. "Do you have any idea what we did during that battle?"

"Not really! But I know it was pretty damn cool."

Lio strokes his cheek. "Yes, well, I'm glad you know what's important."

Galo can tell he's being made fun of but there's nothing annoyed or malicious in Lio's words. If anything his expression is fond, like Galo's given the best possible answer.

Everything Galo's said is true: he _hasn't_ done anything with a guy before. But he also hasn't been with a girl either. He's had one quick and dirty blow job and one kiss which didn't really count because he was trying to save Lio's life. He'd paid more attention to his fear that Lio might die than how soft Lio's lips were. Which he'd still noticed. He didn't regret the kiss, he never would, it just didn't mean anything.

"Galo," Lio says. His voice is soft and warm and it feels just like it'd felt to have the Promare surrounding and protecting him.

"Uh?" Galo asks. Lio's eyes were beautiful up close. He thinks he should still be freaked out by how close together they are, or everything that Lio's hands are doing, but he's finding that he cares less and less. Even without the Promare Lio's body gives off so much heat.

Lio's mouth twitches, he sees it because he's been staring at Lio's lips, and he lifts Galo's chin.

"I'm not really..." Galo says vaguely.

"Of course you aren't," Lio says, moving in closer.

"I mean. Not into..."

"Mhmm," Lio agrees. Galo can feel his every breath on his mouth.

He didn't think two people could be this close together without actually kissing but their lips still aren't touching. Lio stays put and doesn't go any further.

Galo growls in annoyance.

"What?" Lio asks innocently.

"If you’re gonna go that far…” Galo leans forward.

Lio's hand slips from his cheek down into his hair as they suddenly kiss. He thought he'd exaggerated how soft Lio's lips were in his memory but he hadn't. They were soft, and firm, and slightly too good at what they were doing. Lio tugs him in deeper by the upper arm and Galo doesn't quite suppress a soft moan.

"Okay, fine, you win," Galo says with a huff.

"Naturally." Lio's soft laughter lights up his face. His obvious amusement seems to outweigh his smugness. Galo's just a little happy to be the cause.

"I might be a _little_ nervous," Galo says.

Lio nods and kisses him again. The one time he'd gotten a blow job it'd been so messy. Random moments of gagging, the distention of his dick in that man's cheek, those wet noises. He'd had no idea why the man enjoyed it so much, why he looked like he was loving it even more than Galo.

In retrospect he might have been jealous.

Galo tugs on his jacket twice and Lio finally releases his mouth.

"Still good?" Lio asks.

"Y-yeah," Galo pants.

"Do you want me to ask you again?"

Galo nods frantically.

"Galo, do you want to suck me off?"

"Yes, holy shit, yes."

Lio looks pleased, if faintly startled. Galo doesn't blame him: he's surprised himself. "Good. I thought you might. How do you want to do this?"

Galo almost backtracks and say _I don't_ but he's got the feeling it wouldn't get them anywhere. And whether it was curiosity or to just keep seeing that smile on Lio's face he does want to blow Lio.

He might also have been thinking about how it'd feel to have Lio in his mouth non-stop since Lio brought it. That was less important.

So Galo slides off the bed and gets on his knees. Lio swings his legs over the side of the bed so they're framing Galo. He gets the impression that'd he'd feel vulnerable if this were anyone other than Lio but staring up at him just feels good.

"You're knees alright?" Lio asks.

"Oh please. This is nothing!"

"If you insist." He cups Galo's chin. "I'll admit I've wanted to see you like this for a while."

Galo grins. "Really?"

"I'd say since we met."

"Dude."

"Is it my fault you fight fires shirtless?"

"You horny bastard," Galo says, grin widening. "Well? How does the real thing stack up against your naughty fantasies?"

Lio shrugs nonchalantly but he doesn't take his eyes off Galo. "The real thing isn't bad." He strokes Galo's lip with his thumb. "You look good like this."

Another surge of warmth fills him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

It's hard for Galo to look away too. He really doesn't want to miss one second of Lio looking at him like he's going to eat him alive. "I was gonna say the same thing!"

Lio scratches his head like he's a well-behaved dog. "Why, thank you."

He's always thought Lio's outfit was cool but having to watch him undue his belts only to take off his jacket and lower his pants is making him antsy. He's seen the other guys in Burning Rescue undress plenty of times but he can't he's ever watched each movement like this, or wanted to skipped to the end so badly. At least he thinks he hasn't.

He keeps imagining it: how it'll feel to have his mouth filled by Lio, what he'll taste like. His mouth is watering.

"Relax a little," Lio says, stopping in the middle of pulling down his zipper.

"M'fine." Though he thinks he might explode if Lio doesn't hurry up.

"You're looking a little tense. I'm surprised you didn't get dizzy with all your blood going south like that."

Galo'd barely noticed he was hard. "Might be a little lightheaded actually. Doesn't matter. Are you gonna take your dick out or...?"

Lio rolls his eyes but concedes, pulling out his cock. He's hard too and Galo has no idea how much of it he'll be able to take. He scoots in closer. _Already decided to suck his dick,_ Galo thinks, _might as well not half-ass it._

"Hey," he says, as Lio takes himself in hand, "tell me what to do."

"I really don't know how you've gone so long without trying this." Lio sounds vaguely awed so Galo takes it as a compliment. "You're certainly suited for cock-sucking."

Lio's hand moves to the back of his head. "Open up and we'll go slowly."

Galo does as he's told. For a while Lio just stares at him, as if waiting for him to change his mind, but when Galo just waits he smiles and strokes the back of his head. "Good. Stay like that."

"Kay," Galo says, mouth hanging open.

Lio lays his cock along Galo's bottom lip and a hot shiver of _something_ runs up his spine. He wants to push forward to get the weight of Lio in his mouth, but he wants to do whatever Lio tells him to do slightly more.

"Mind your teeth too, okay?"

"Ah-huh," Galo says. Without thinking he runs his tongue over his bottom lip, and winds up licking just the head of his cock. Lio hums.

"Like I said. You're going to do fine. Keep going."

Galo stays, doing nothing but licking at him, hardly getting Lio into his mouth. When he tries to close his mouth around the head Lio leans back.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all."

"Then don't leave me hanging!"

"I'm just indulging a little, I suppose." Lio tugs on his hair. "You've been doing great, for me. Do you want to properly suck me off?"

"Dude, I'm dying here. Of course I do!"

"Ask nicely."

"Is that it?" Galo says. "Come on Lio, please, please, let me suck your dick. I really want to. Like that?"

"Oh." Lio's cock twitches faintly. "I thought that'd be more like pulling teeth."

"I can have manners if I want to!"

"I see that now. Come here."

A second after he gets his mouth back around Lio's dick Lio guides his head lower, not quite pushing. He isn't sure what does it; the way Lio is moving, the hard shape in his mouth, the taste of him, but Galo groans loudly, hands tightening on Lio's pants.

"I knew you'd love this," Lio says. His hips twitch. He isn't going very deep but the wet noise Galo's mouth makes around his cock is something else.

"How about I fuck your mouth then Galo?" Lio asks.

Galo shudders and makes an affirmative noise.

"Alright."

Lio places both hands on his head and thrusts shallowly into his mouth. Galo shuts his eyes and lets him take over, reveling in the feeling of Lio so carefully using his mouth. From the sounds he's making Lio is enjoying himself, and that was his doing, he was making Lio moan like that.

There was drool running down his chin but Galo definitely didn't mind. He moves one hand into his pants to jerk himself, not able to take it anymore. The front of his boxers is wet when neither of them has touched his cock all evening.

"Yes," Lio groans, picking up his pace. "Galo. Do you want me to come in your mouth?"

He meets Lio's eyes, still working himself over. "Mhm!"

"Good."

Galo zones out at this point, just letting himself enjoy Lio in his mouth. His eyes slip shut as he strokes himself and Lio picks up his pace, still going easy on but a little desperate to reach the edge.

Galo breaks first, coming in his pants with his first curled tight around his cock and Lio lets out a pleased groan before he follows suit.

"For the record, I think it's very rude not to want to kiss someone who just sucked your cock," Lio says against his lips, kneeling on the floor in front of Galo. He's breathing heavily but he still looks way too composed to Galo's annoyance.

"Not like I was trying to be rude," Galo mumbles. His entire mouth tastes off and his lips are still fairly sticky, to say nothing for the mess his come made in the pants he has to wear to work. "That was kind of gross."

"Most sex is. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Galo thinks about it for a second and then smiles. "Hell yeah I did."

Lio's eyes shine. "So did I."

They kiss again, and Galo melts into it, somewhere between grossed out and delighted by Lio's searching tongue in his mouth.

"Hey, Galo," Lio says later, when they both just lying on Galo's bed. Galo rolls over so they're still looking each other in the eyes.

"What's up?"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Galo chokes.


End file.
